Conversations Between Cousins
by X-x-Kara-x-X
Summary: Kita and Arika, two madeup cousins, have a conversation in the Underground HQ. Rated for language.


Okay, just so you know... anyone who doesn't belong to our gaia guild, or hasn't read the Lyzz-chan's series will have no idea what the hell is going on. That said, enjoy!

Oh, and I'm talking about Lyzz the Ninja in the Mist, who's currently re-writing her story, so unless you read the old one, you really have no chance of understanding shiz. Anyhoo, on with the show!

Kita and Arika belong to Lyzz The Ninja in the Mist, Torn, Errol, and everything else belongs to Naughty Dog.

"I'm bored." Said a low-pitched, female voice. Though there was no anger in the tone, the accent made it seem as though she had hissed it out, oddly enough. All "S's" were heavily accented, and rolled with a strange dialect thather companiondidn't share.

"Go back to your whore house, then." Came the lazy reply. A snort followed this, from the opposite side of the room.

"Isn't it odd," The first voice muttered contemplatively. "We both harbored such great hatred for the Underground, and now we both work for dear little Torn?"

"He has to be older then you."

"I add 'little' to everyone's names, dearest cousin. And you avoided the question. As usual."

"Yup. That I did."

"You won't even tell your favorite cousin in the world why you joined an organization that killed your mother?"

"I made that accusation long ago. I've learnt better. Like you, Arika. Otherwise you wouldn't be here either."

There was a ruffling of sheets, and the one who made this last comment came face-to-upside-down-face with another figure, presumably the first speaker. "You're half right." The woman, presumably Arika, admitted. "The age of the accusation is part of the reason I came here."

"Get back on your bunk! Your hair is getting in my face!" That was a bit of an exaggeration, and the thick black hair that traveled only about six inches down, vertically due to the position the head attached to it was in. "And, I suppose, you want to inform me of the other part, or parts involved that landed you as my bunkmate in this god-forsaken place."

Arika shrugged, an odd thing to see when the doer is upside-down. "I joined one organization too quickly, before I had a chance to view the world. And now I have. I changed my mind. Same as you."

"So, how many times have you been with Errol?"

"You're avoiding the subject again."

"It has to be more then one. Why are you still after him? You usually ignore guys after you spend the night with them."

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe I'm desperately in love with him. Maybe I just like ticking him off, since he obviously hates me."

"I'm going with the latter."

"Same. He's hilarious when he's pitching a fit."

"Why do you sleep with so many guys?"

"..." Arika paused for a second, still stubbornly upside-down, as she seemed to take her cousin's question seriously.

"Well, Kita. I figure life is like a market, and sex is sampling." She said slowly, choosing her words with care.

Torn yawned, walking down from the winding stairs, contemplating with great lack of relish the paperwork he had sitting on his desk. Which happened to be three feet from the bunks. As he came near the bottom, a voice trickled up to him. _"...Sex is sampling."_ Torn felt his eye twitch. The way those S's were pronounced... that was Arika, the Snake Lady. He wheeled around, and started upstairs immediately. _I can take care of that paperwork later._ He decided quickly. He was in no mood to listen to what sounded like a lecture about sex, especially from Arika.

Arika, unaware she had just given Torn an excellent excuse to go back to sleep, continued. "And buying is marriage. Most women just watch the samples, and take minimal samples before buying. They'll never be sure that they bought the best there is. I, however, take many samples, and will continue to do so until I find the one I like best."

"..." Kita thought this over, looking contemplatively up at the top of her bunk. "So, Errol's a really good sample?"

"Better then most, I can tell you that."

"Have you slept with Torn?"

"Once. He was okay, but..."

"What?" Kita sat up, watching her cousin apprehensively. Perhaps she was hoping to hear something most interesting about the ex-KG.

"He's way too serious about it. No foreplay, just get in, get out." Arika explained, sighing. Then she glanced at Kita, raising a brow. Though, since she was upside-down, it was technically lowered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Kita said, sniffing indignantly.

"How many times have you slept Torn, dear cousin?" Arika asked, grinning.

"None! I'm not a slut, like you!"

"Bet he wouldn't bed you."

"What do I care?"

"If you're going to, you better hurry. Have you seen the way he looks at Ashelin?"

"Ashelin is a cow, and I don't care."

"...Really?"

"Really."

"You're a horrible liar."

"And you're a horrible slut."

"..."

"..."

"Love ya."

"Love ya too."

"Good night, Kita."

"Good night, Arika."


End file.
